Una palabra puede cambiar todo
by Arenque rojo
Summary: Una sola palabra que pudo cambiar el transcurso de la historia. Una sola palabra que cambiaría por completo la forma de ser de todos aquellos que la escucharon en el gran salón. Todo pudo ser muy diferente si tan solo un sombrero hubiera pronunciado "Gryffindor" en lugar de "Slytherin".
1. El sombrero seleccionador

Primer capítulo de "El sombrero Seleccionador". El fanfic tratará de Draco Malfoy en la casa "Gryffindor", por lo que el desarrollo será algo lento en cuanto al tema Draco-Hermione, el cuál se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos (11 años me parece un poco promiscuo para el amor, aunque ya veréis).

Las actualizaciones no tendrán una periodicidad predefinida, no puedo prometer que vaya a subir una serie de días pues me encuentro bastante ocupado. Espero ver vuestros comentarios para darme ideas o comentar qué les ha parecido.

Los personajes, así como la idea original pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Todo el uso que se hace de ellos es sin intención de beneficio propio alguno.

* * *

**El sombrero seleccionador.**

Draco Malfoy. Hijo de magos que se enorgullecían de su sangre pura, heredó todo su desprecio hacia los muggles y sobretodo a los sangresucia. Tuvo una infancia feliz, convirtiéndose en alguien astuto y bastante inteligente pero con grandes defectos que influyeron en su personalidad. Era cruel, frío, sarcástico y con un un gran sentido de la superioridad sobre los demás. Características propias de un Slytherin, pero odiadas por todos aquellos magos que no poseyeran las mismas cualidades.

Entonces, ¿por qué podría existir la posibilidad de que no fuera miembro de la casa para la que había sido educado? Durante generaciones los Malfoy habían sido miembros de la casa de la serpiente, por lo que era imposible que alguien que era una viva imagen de su padre a su edad acabara en una casa distinta a la de sus antepasados. Pero no adelantemos hechos, todo empezó cuando el joven Draco se reunió con el niño que vivió en el famoso callejón Diagón.

Narcissa, madre de Draco, lo había llevado el 31 de Julio a comprar todo el material necesario para empezar el año en Hogwarts, a pesar de que Lucius había querido que fuera a Durmstrang. Mientras el cabeza de familia compraba los libros y Narcissa iba a mirar la tienda de varitas de Ollivander, el joven Draco con solo 11 años aguardaba para comprarse una túnica nueva en Madame Malkin. Aguardó la túnica con algo de impaciencia, por lo que no era de extrañar que se pusiera a hablar largo y tendido con el primer chico que entrara a la tienda. En aquella conversación en la que únicamente habló el joven Malfoy quedó clara la disposición por el rubio a ir a Slytherin.

Días más tarde se encontraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, acompañado por sus padres y con una puntualidad exquisita. Estaba seguro de sí mismo, con aires de superioridad con los que serían sus compañeros de colegio e incluso burlándose de los más débiles. Lucius, su padre, le presentó a los padres de Crabbe y Goyle, dos grandullones que le otorgaban gran seguridad a Draco por su imponente tamaño. Estos rápidamente se hicieron amigos en una amistad que poseía más índices de lealtad hacia Malfoy que de verdadero sentimiento. Se había convertido en el cabecilla del grupo, el jefe de su pequeña banda de ganadores. Pero cuando escuchó que Harry Potter estaba en el tren una vez este ya había marchado de la estación no pudo evitar ir a ganarse su amistad.

Sin embargo esto no funcionó. Al parecer ni las palabras de Malfoy fueron las adecuadas ni el pequeño Harry parecía querer su amistad. Se encontraba ofendido, herido, repudiado... Desde aquel momento un odio comenzó a crecer en su interior, odio mezclado con envidia que le perseguiría a menos que humillara a Potter hasta el aburrimiento. Pero ese no era un gran problema, al fin y al cabo Draco estaría en Slytherin y Harry no iría a esa casa, y aunque lo fuera solo significaría que lo tendría más cerca para molestarlo.

La locomotora llegó a Hogwarts. Los botes se deslizaron sobre las oscuras aguas del lago hasta llegar al imponente castillo en el que estudiarían a lo largo de todo el año. Draco no pudo evitar mostrar asombro al ver la estructura erigida sobre la roca en el lago, mas no por esto se dejaría ablandar. Llegó junto a Crabbe y Goyle hasta el Gran Comedor, donde en fila india aguardó a que llegara su turno. Sonreía con descaro intentado que no se notara la ligera preocupación que se había formado en su cabeza. Temía que no fuera a Slytherin, la casa para la que había sido educado, la casa en la que habían estado sus padres y de lo que se enorgullecían.

Llegó su turno. Avanzó con paso firme hasta la silla de madera donde se sentó, siendo la profesora McGonagall la que le colocó el sombrero y este decía su veredicto en apenas el roce de sus cabellos. Sin embargo, no todo fue como cualquiera habría imaginado.

—¡Sly...! —gritó el sombrero seleccionador, sin llegar a pronunciar la palabra entera. El sombrero se acomodó en la cabeza del rubio platino bajo sorpresa de todos, nunca había titubeado al decir el nombre de la casa a la que debía pertenecer un alumno. Los profesores se miraron entre ellos, y los Slytherin que ya habían comenzado a aplaudir aguardaron en silencio el veredicto final. Una suave voz comenzó a susurrarle a Draco al oído.

—¿Slytherin? ¿Crees que es una buena idea? Tienes talento muchacho, quizás fuera una mala idea desperdiciarlo entre tantos magos tenebrosos. La oscuridad está creciendo de nuevo y tú eres de corazón débil.

—Pe...pero... ¡No puede ser! ¡Necesito ir a Slytherin, toda mi familia fue de allí y yo quiero ir allí! —pensó aterrado Draco mientras movía los ojos en todas direcciones observando las cuatro mesas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

—Necesitas de otros que te apoyen Draco, necesitas gente valiente a tu lado que no se unan al lado oscuro, de lo contrario mucha gente morirá. Necesitas ir a otra casa donde la valentía sea su estandarte... necesitas ir a...

—No... no por favor... —le pedía casi entre sollozos.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó decidido el sombrero.

El silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor. Todos, incluyendo los profesores, se habían quedado mudos. McGonagall tuvo que empujar a Draco, el cual se había puesto pálido, para que avanzara hasta la mesa correspondiente. Solo podían escucharse los aplausos de un sorprendido profesor Dumbledore y de Percy Weasley, entre otros prefectos, que aplaudían por pura educación. Draco notaba que sus piernas se iban a romper, que su cuerpo temblaría como la gelatina durante lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Se sentó, sin apartar la vista del plato, justo enfrento de una chica llamada Hermione Granger sin siquiera darse cuenta de la mirada de lástima que esta le estaba dirigiendo. No comió nada aquella noche y tampoco se inmutó ante la presencia de Nick Casi Decapitado. No habló con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle los cuales habían sido elegidos para Gryffindor. Simplemente llegó hasta la sala común de su casa, se tumbó en la cama e, incapaz de llorar por el shock que estaba experimentando, trató de dormirse hasta que por fin lo consiguió tres horas más tarde.

Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases, y Draco se dejó llevar por la marea de gente hasta las clases sin siquiera mirar a nadie de Gryffindor a la cara. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando llegó la clase de Pociones. Una vez en la mazmorra se juntó con Crabbe y Goyle en una misma mesa, al parecer ellos creían que había sido un error y que pronto iría a Slytherin con ellos. A la salida de la clase Snape hizo que Malfoy lo esperara en la puerta. Obediente y algo más animado ante la presencia de sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, esperó hasta que todos los demás alumnos salieran de la estancia y entonces Snape se dirigió hacia él.

— Draco, he mandado una carta a tus padres para informarles de tu desafortunada selección... —le informó—. Es posible que tengas noticias suyas en los próximos días, al igual que yo pensarán que esto ha sido un error.

Su tono de voz era frío y meditado, como si escogiera las palabras que debía decir antes de escupirlas de sus labios con un tono que parecía dudar si actuar de forma amistosa o de forma hostil. Pero Draco no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento, pues sabía que Snape era amigo de la familia y le aterrorizaba la idea de que sus padres se enteraran de que no había sido elegido para Slytherin. Sin respuesta alguna, Draco salió de las mazmorras y volvió a la sala común.

Allí todo era hostil. Se negaba a entablar conversación con nadie más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Continuó con sus clases cuando un día más tarde recibió una carta con una bonita caligrafía de parte de su madre.

"_Querido Draco._

_El profesor Severus Snape nos ha informado del tremendo error que ha cometido ese viejo y sucio sombrero. Ya hemos solicitado una reclamación a la directiva de Hogwarts para que seas colocado en Slytherin como bien mereces. No te preocupes, pronto estarás con los tuyos._

_Besos, Narcissa Black."_

Leyó la carta al menos tres veces antes de mostrar la primera sonrisa en tres días. Confiaba en que sería trasladado esa misma tarde a Slytherin, por lo que incluso se permitió insultar a un Gryffindor de su edad al salir del Gran Comedor en el desayuno. Sin embargo su traslado no llegó, y Malfoy comenzó a desesperarse. Una semana más tarde le llegó remitida una carta del Director Albus Dumbledore a su madre, junto a un anexo de su madre en el que animaba a Draco a seguir con los estudios. Notó que su cuerpo desfallecía y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer.

Ahora era un sucio Gryffindor y lo sería para siempre. Eso no solo le distanciaba de Crabbe y Goyle, sino que se había metido en el terreno de sus enemigos. Pasó el mes entero vagando de un lado a otro, clase tras clase, concentrándose en los estudios y huyendo de quedarse a solas con nadie. En su cuarto estaba el mínimo tiempo posible, evitando cualquier contacto directo con los Gryffindors. La única clase que estaba esperando para poder liberar su mente era "Lecciones de vuelo", y la profesora lo dejó en evidencia el decirle que tenía una mala postura de vuelo.

En el resto de clases Malfoy se distraía intentando hacer las cosas mejor que Harry, Ron y Hermione (aunque con esta última era un poco más difícil), e incluso evitó que Ron aprendiera el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa" mediante distracciones y desprecios hacia su familia. Jamás habría pensado que aquello pudiera ser algo a tener en cuenta en el futuro para Draco.

Pero por fin llegó una de las noches más mágicas del año, Halloween. Esa noche todo cambiaría para Draco, aunque todavía no sabía por qué. El joven Malfoy se encontraba degustando un delicioso muslo de pollo cuyo interior poseía un hueso falso de goma cuando el profesor Quirrel, un tipo al que personalmente había odiado por su falta de carisma como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor anunciando la aparición de un Troll en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Esto provocó un gran revuelo en aquella sala, por lo que todos los prefectos se encargaron de llevar a los alumnos a las dependencias de sus casas correspondientes, pero Draco observó algo que llamó su atención. Harry y su amigo Weasley, Ron, se dirigían directamente hacia donde estaba el Troll.

Draco decidió seguirles, guiado por la curiosidad. Su único propósito en aquella travesía era pillar a aquellos dos en la peor situación para poder chivarse a algún profesor y que los expulsaran, ni siquiera pensó en que él también podía ser expulsado pero eso a él le daba igual. Los siguió hasta una habitación donde comenzaron a escucharse grandes destrozos, y a los Gryffindors peleando y gritando. Se asomó con temor y precaución para ver la situación y observó a Potter clavando su varita en el monstruo y a Ron tratando de hacer levitar el enorme bastón con el que el Troll estaba causando la mayoría de los destrozos.

Entonces recordó que Weasley no era capaz de realizar aquel conjuro por sí mismo porque él lo había interrumpido durante la clase de encantamientos, que no sería capaz de elevar aquel bastón por encima del Troll. En verdad aquello no le importaba mucho, le aterraba la idea pero odiaba a Harry, a Ron, y a esa sangresucia Granger. Pero justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí observó a Hermione, la sangresucia, mirándole con ojos aterrados y suplicantes. Sintió una nausea en el estómago, pensó que provocada por el olor que despedía aquel Troll. Sin embargo se vio obligado a actuar.

De alguna manera sabía que tenía que salvarlos, actuó casi sin pensar y utilizó el mismo el conjuro que de forma fallida había usado el pelirrojo.

—Wingardium Leviosa... —murmuró Draco mientras agitaba suavemente su varita.

El bastón se elevó en el aire y golpeó al Troll, dejándolo inconsciente y salvando a Hermione, Ron y Harry. Había sido él el que había dejado fuera de combate a la bestia, ningún otro, y Hermione lo había visto. Con una última mirada de súplica y casi pena por sí mismo, Draco miró a la chica preguntándose que por qué lo había hecho y comenzó a correr por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor donde, tras decir el santo y seña para entrar por la puerta, se metió bajo sus sábanas y se durmió entre lágrimas incapaz de borrar el recuerdo de la sangresucia apunto de ser aplastada.


	2. Sangre de unicornio

En este capítulo se desarrollará lo que a mi juicio pasaría si Draco Malfoy fuera un "Gryffindor". Está cronologicamente ordenado según los acontecimientos sucedidos en el libro (la piedra filosofal), obviando en los que Draco no aparece en ningún momento (como las pruebas de Fluffy y todo eso).

Para aquellos amantes del Dramione, decir que hay un pequeño roce entre Draco y Hermione en este capítulo que ya leeréis más adelante. Parecerá poco para muchos pero os recuerdo que nuestros protagonistas tienen 11 años y es su primer curso. Iré desarrollando su relación poco a poco en ese amor-odio tan característico del Dramione, pero para ello tengo que mostrarlo desde cero. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Sangre de unicornio.**

Era difícil pensar una sola razón por la que Draco no había dejado a aquel monstruo que acabara con la vida de aquellos que consideraba las personas que más odiaba de todo Hogwarts. Había pasado las semana siguiente a aquel suceso con el Troll preguntándose por qué lo había hecho, por qué había dejado inconsciente al monstruo. ¿Compañerismo? Eso no iba con el joven Malfoy. Tras mucho meditar llegó a la conclusión de que había meditado demasiado y que si los había salvado era porque sino lo hacía, ¿a quién podría molestar una vez estuvieran muertos? Además, el colegio habría sido cerrado si eso pasaba.

Con esas ideas en la mente casi como una escusa que tenía que darse a sí mismo, decidió que dedicaría el resto del trimestre a molestar lo máximo posible a Harry y sus amigos, para compensar por haberles salvado la vida. Crabbe y Goyle le seguían siendo fieles aunque él estuviera en Gryffindor, pero no tenía mucho trato con los demás miembros de Slytherin. Draco quería, necesitaba demostrar que él era todo un Slytherin y que si lo habían puesto en otra casa era por la incompetencia y error del sombrero seleccionador.

Se acercaba la navidad. Draco caminaba junto a sus dos grandes guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin respeto alguno. En todo el colegio se decía que Draco debería estar en Slytherin, pero los profesores defendían al sombrero pues este tenía toda la confianza del profesor Dumbledore. Hasta el profesor Snape defendía al sombrero seleccionador, aunque se notaba su desagrado por la selección que se había hecho de Draco. Los tres se quedaron en el vestíbulo, esperando ver algo interesante. Al poco rato aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione que parecían ir afuera del castillo. Malfoy se colocó delante de la puerta, bloqueándola, y Crabbe y Goyle hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo? —preguntó insultante Draco.

—Apártate, Malfoy.

—Oblígame.

Al instante, Crabbe y Goyle, sonrientes y bobalicones, se interpusieron entre Harry y Draco mientras sacaban sus varitas con entusiasmo. Los otros hicieron lo mismo.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? —preguntó una aguda voz desde la escalinata.

Una esbelta y delgada figura descendió por ellas, con gesto serio y ligeramente cabreado.

—¡Un duelo en pleno vestíbulo! —gritó cabreada la profesora McGonagall— ¡y entre magos de la misma casa! ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Malfoy y sus secuaces comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras casi podían oír el chirriar de los dientes de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

— ¡Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin! —añadió la profesora señalando a Crabbe y a Goyle—.

Las risas cesaron, y Draco y sus secuaces se apartaron de la entrada para dejar salir a los otros tres. Hubo un fuerte cruce de miradas entre Draco y Harry del cual parecía que fueran a saltar chispas. Una vez los chicos se fueron, Draco decidió que se había aburrido de estar allí y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

Tras un rato caminando sin rumbo aparente alguno, Draco vio como sus lacayos saludaban con la mano a un Slytherin desde lejos, y notó como su curiosidad aumentaba por momentos. Era la situación perfecta para relacionarse con otros Slytherin y así poder estar mejor relacionado. Dado el interés de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se dispusieron a presentarle.

—Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. —se presentó Draco—. ¿Y tú como te llamas?

—Blaise Zabini.

—Genial, Crabbe y Goyle me han dicho que eres un buen tío. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

Juntos estuvieron largo rato hablando de magos, de sus padres, de Quidditch y otras muchas cosas y por fin Draco logró relacionarse con alguien de Slytherin que no fueran Crabbe y Goyle. Sin embargo no tendría mucho tiempo pues la navidad estaba cerca y Malfoy iría a pasar las navidades con sus padres.

La casa Malfoy era una enorme mansión de colores grises y oscuros, situada al sureste de Inglaterra. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente ante la llegada de Malfoy a la casa acompañado de Narcissa, su madre. La Navidad era una época algo aburrida en aquella casa, pues Draco apenas podía salir a la calle por el frío o la nieve y en su casa no había demasiado que hacer. Sin embargo aquella Navidad iba a ser algo distinta.

Una noche mientras la familia cenaba surgió el tema que Draco había esperado. No había visto a sus padres desde que entró a Hogwarts, y la última vez que hablaron fue cuando llegó la carta de su madre diciendo que no podía cambiarse a Slytherin. El señor Malfoy llevaba algo extraño todo el día, enfadado pero sin decir nada. Fue durante la cena que él estalló.

—Draco... —reclamó su atención desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Podrías decirme por qué alguien como tú, descendiente de familia pura y cuyas generaciones han estado todas en Slytherin...?¿¡Por qué no estás tú en Slytherin también!?

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo entiendes!?¿¡Qué te dijo el sombrero!?¿¡Por qué no fuiste a Slytherin!?

—No lo se.

Se hizo el silencio. Lucius continuó comiendo mientras el joven Draco miraba su plato sin gesticular ni parpadear. Hubo una fuerte reprimenda por parte del padre de Draco, el cual se sentía deshonrado por que su hijo hubiera acabado en Gryffindor. Las navidades fueron algo duras para Draco, parecía como si su padre hubiera dejado de serlo. Por suerte para él las clases empezarían pocos días después y podría largarse de su casa.

…

Poco tiempo después se celebraba un partido de Quidditch importante, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y ninguno podía permitirse perder. Draco había ido al campo con una bufanda con colores verdes y blancos apoyando a Slytherin, lo que causó el desprecio de los Gryffindor. Sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Crabbe y Goyle por lo que se acercó al verlos sentados en las butacas.

—¿Dónde os habías metido? Llevo horas buscándoos. —dijo enfadado.

—Draco, será mejor que te vayas. —contestó Crabbe—. Nuestros padres nos han dicho que no deberíamos juntarnos contigo, que no eres de fiar.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡Os atrevéis a dejarme de lado! —cuestionó molesto—. ¡Está bien, no os necesito! ¡Os arrepentiréis!

Mientras se marchaba del campo enfurecido no se daba cuenta de qué consecuencias podría tener aquello. Si los Gryffindors le odiaban y los Slytherin no querían juntarse con él Draco se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, desprotegido de cualquiera y odiado por todos.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora. Draco se había quedado sin sus secuaces, por lo que se encontraba solo y vulnerable. Pero no le importaba, no necesitaba de gente que no le fuera leal. Además todavía contaba con Zabini, el cual aseguraba que daba lo mismo la casa en la que estuviera, que se trataba solo de un color. Lo importante, era el sentimiento, y Draco era un Slytherin con todas las de la ley.

Así que Blaise y Draco comenzaron a ir a todos lados juntos. Se protegían el uno al otro, eran pesos pesados en el uso de hechizos y además imponían respeto. Mas las ansias por molestar y pillar a Harry, Ron y Hermione haciendo algo fuera de la ley eran superiores a de molestar a peces más pequeños que él. Tantas eran estas ansias que Draco decidió seguir a Potter, Weasley y Granger hasta casa de Hagrid, pues tenía una corazonada acerca de aquel guardabosques y un mal sentimiento aquel día. No dejó que Zabini lo acompañara, ya que si lo pillaban a él le descontarían puntos a Slytherin mientras que si pillaban a Draco se los descontarían a Gryffindor.

Sin embargo cuando llegó a casa de Hagrid y vio un pequeño dragón naciendo del huevo supo que esos tres se traían algo entre manos, algo muy serio. Necesitaba saber más, pillarlos en alguna situación en la que pudieran expulsar a Hagrid y castigar a los otros tres. Su oportunidad llegó un día en el que Draco decidió ir a burlarse de Ron por una herida en su mano que se había inflamado considerablemente. La excusa para pasar a través de la Doctora Pomfrey fue que Ron tenía un libro suyo y que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

—Hola Weasley —saludó y actuó con normalidad hasta que la doctora se marchó—. Me preguntaba si podrías dejarme aquel libro de Pociones que... Por cierto, bonita herida, ¿te ha mordido un dragón?

—Cállate...

—Vaya, vaya... Parece que Hagrid tiene nueva mascota... ilegal por cierto.

—Malfoy, cállate y vete de una vez.

—¿Por qué? Solo estamos charlando. Además, ¿debería irme solo porque me lo mandara un sucio y pobre Weasley?

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación. El puño de Ron había golpeado contra le mesilla de su derecha y había gritado de dolor al golpearse en la herida. Malfoy primero se sobresaltó y después empezó a reír a más no poder. El grito y las risas alertaron a la señora Pomfrey.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó la doctora Pomfrey enfadada—. ¡Dele a Malfoy su libro y se irá inmediatamente!

—Pero... —trató de replicar Ron—.

—¡Ahora mismo!

Ron malhumorado lanzó el primer libro que agarró de su estante intentando darle a Draco, pero este lo agarró a tiempo y se fue, entre risas, de la enfermería.

Ya en la sala común, cuando a Draco se le había olvidado todo aquel asunto, decidió ir y dejarle el libro a Ron en su habitación, pues robar sí que era un delito grave en Hogwarts. Justo cuando lo dejó encima de la cama vio el extremo de una hoja doblada sobresaliendo desde el interior del libro. Draco sacó el papel y lo leyó cuidadosamente, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Weasley iba a llevarle el dragón a su hermano y él sabía el lugar y la hora, era el momento perfecto para pillarlos y que Hagrid fuera expulsado de una vez por todas.

No todo salió como había planeado. Avisó a Filch, el celador de Hogwarts, y él se presentó en la torre de astronomía pillando a Harry, Ron y Hermione casi con las manos en la masa, pero al no haber visto ningún dragón no se pudo decir nada de Hagrid. Sin embargo la curiosidad de Draco le había podido y se aventuró en la noche para espiarlos en su tarea de liberar al dragón, mas solo consiguió que McGonagall lo pillara castigándolo con 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor (lo cual no le importaba en absoluto) y con un castigo especial que debería cumplir en los días siguientes.

Y así fue, unos días después fue convocado para cumplir su castigo en el Bosque Prohibido. La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente, y Hagrid les ordenó dividirse en dos grupos para seguir el rastro de la sangre de un unicornio. Fang, Neville y el propio Draco caminaron un rato entre los árboles y sus grandes raíces que sobresalían por el suelo. Aquello era tan aburrido que comenzó a preguntarse cuándo saldrían de allí. Neville iba delante suya, y con una sonrisa Draco pensó en divertirse un poco.

—Mobiliarbus... —susurró Draco.

Al instante las ramas de los árboles cercanos que les rodeaban empezaron a acercarse hacia Neville lentamente, envolviéndolo para que cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba envuelto entre un montón de ramas de árboles. A pesar de no ocasionarle daño alguno, Neville gritó y lanzó chispas rojas contra el cielo, justo la señal que Hagrid le había dicho que usaran si encontraban algo peligroso.

—¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? —reprimió Draco que cancelaba el hechizo.

No tardaron en escuchar unos golpes fuertes y constantes, las piernas de Hagrid que golpeaban con fuerza contra el suelo. Llegó apresuradamente y con una enorme ballesta encima, preocupado por la situación.

—Fue Draco... él me asustó. —lloriqueaba Neville.

Se reagruparon de nuevo. Hagrid sugirió de nuevo que se dividieran, pero según anunció esta vez Draco iría con... Hermione.

—¡No voy a ir con esa sangresucia! —se quejaba Draco ante aquella propuesta.

—¡Oh, ya lo creo que irás! —contestó enfurecido Hagrid. —Yo soy el encargado de tu castigo y yo decido como se hacen las cosas. Y vigila tu boca, Malfoy. ¿Está bien por ti Hermione?

—Sí, seguro. —respondió ella.

Volvieron a la marcha. Draco estaba furioso con Hagrid, su odio por él había aumentado en las últimas horas. Pataleó una piedra que golpeó el tronco de un árbol con fuerza y siguió caminando por el accidentado terreno lleno de tierra, raíces y, muy de vez en cuando, un pequeño rastro de sangre de unicornio. Sin embargo Hermione se fijó que la sangre estaba fresca por allí, por lo que era posible que se estuvieran acercando.

—Ese último charco de sangre... —le decía a Draco con profesionalidad—. Parecía como si la sangre acabara de brotar del cuerpo del animal otra vez, como si hubiera sido atacado de nuevo...

—No me importa.

—¡Eso significa que lo que le atacó puede estar por aquí!

—La única sangre que me importa aquí ahora mismo es la tuya.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron crueles y duras, incluso él lo supo cuando lo dijo. Hermione giró la cabeza y se puso por delante del joven que la observó caminar, disgustado. Incluso el propio Fang le gruñó. Entonces Malfoy recapacitó sobre lo que Hermione había dicho. Corrió hasta alcanzarla y se colocó a su lado, algo asustado.

—¿Has dicho que lo que lo atacó puede estar por aquí? —preguntó inquieto—.

—Así es —le respondió. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en su cara.— Y estoy segura que...

Hermione dejó de hablar. Draco la miró esperando que siguiera hablando, pero la chica parecía haberse quedado muda mirando algo en un pequeño claro. Malfoy miró también y su cuerpo se quedó helado ante la espantosa visión de sus ojos. Un ser similar a un espectro se encontraba lamiendo, disfrutando la sangre de aquel bello animal que yacía muerto en el suelo. Un contacto, el de la mano de Hermione contra la de Draco cuyas palmas se habían juntado por el miedo. Ambos se miraron tan solo un segundo, con la respiración agitada, retrocediendo lentamente para evitar ser reconocidos.

La sombra se alzó por sorpresa y miró a los jóvenes, acercándose hacia ellos deslizándose por encima de las raices. Un fuerte apretón por parte de Hermione acompañado de un grito hicieron que tanto ella como Draco comenzaran a correr, seguidos por Fang, en dirección a Hagrid tras disparar una ráfaga de chispas rojas desde sus varitas.

Media hora más tarde Malfoy aguardaba en la sala común, esperando a que Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieran. Se había quedado en la sala común, oculto tras las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones de chicos para asegurarse de que no había pasado nada que se hubiera perdido. Él se había marchado antes mientras que los otros tres habían permanecido en casa de Hagrid un poco más.

—Me gustaría haber visto la cara de Malfoy al ver aquella cosa, debió haber sido muy graciosa. —escuchó de una voz que reconoció como la de Weasley desde la puerta.

Asomó la cabeza un poco y vio a los tres, de los cuales Harry y Ron reían mientras que Hermione miraba para otro lado, ausente. Rápidamente subió por las escaleras y se metió en su cama para no ser descubierto, al tiempo que oía la puerta de Harry y Ron cerrarse.

A la mañana siguiente Draco fue a la biblioteca. No buscaba ningún libro, sino que buscaba una persona y efectivamente la encontró. Sentada sobre una silla con una pila de libros se encontraba Hermione, leyendo totalmente concentrada. Draco tuvo que sacarla de su concentración.

—Granger... —saludó con gesto frío.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco?

—Lo que pasó ayer en el Bosque Prohibido... nunca ha pasado. Nunca.

Y se fue. Draco abandonó la biblioteca sin mirar atrás y sin dejar que ella respondiera, aunque su silencio sabía que significaba que lo había entendido y que, por vergüenza, no se lo diría nadie. En realidad no había pasado nada, solo que Malfoy no deseaba el mínimo contacto con una sangresucia como ella.

…

Pasaron los meses, las clases se desarrollaron una tras otra y Draco pudo aprobar sin mucha dificultad. Sin embargo notaba a Potter, Weasley y Granger agitados, pero acordándose del último castigo decidió dejarlos en paz hasta lo que quedaba de año. El año siguiente podría molestarlos mucho más y mejor con la ayuda de Zabini el cual se había vuelto inseparable para él. Crabbe y Goyle por el contrario seguían con él de vez en cuando, pero su amistad y lealtad eran casi nulos.

Por fin llegó el día de las puntuaciones y Gryffindor estaba en cuarto lugar, 210 puntos por debajo de Slytherin en una derrota histórica. Esta diferencia de puntuación se debía a que el día que pillaron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y por separado a Draco, perdieron un total de 210 puntos que habían hecho que ellos cuatro estuvieran en la lista de más odiados del colegio. Malfoy estaba muy contento con el trabajo que había hecho restando puntos a Gryffindor que permitieron a Slytherin ganar. Sin embargo Dumbledore se levantó para pronunciar unas palabras.

Tras lo que parecía ser el final del discurso, Gryffindor había ganado 190 puntos y se encontraba en segunda posición gracias a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville. Pero por culpa de Malfoy aún faltaban 20 puntos para empatar con Slytherin, por lo que estos seguían siendo los primeros. El colegio había estallado en aplausos, mas Dumbledore hizo uso del enorme respeto que poseía su figura y logró callar los aplausos.

—Pero no todo ha terminado... —dijo mirando la mesa de Gryffindor—. Estar en una casa que te rechaza sin saber razón alguna puede ser muy complicado... La valentía también es saber enfrentarse a ello y seguir adelante... Por ello, premio al señor Draco Malfoy y a la casa de Gryffindor con 30 puntos.

Ahora sí. Hogwarts estalló. Todos excepto los Slytherin y Draco estaban aplaudiendo y gritando por la victoria de Gryffindor. Draco se encontraba pálido, mirando la mesa mientras escuchaba la gente gritar, aplaudir, e incluso escuchó a los hermanos gemelos Weasley vitoreando el nombre de Draco a coro.

La historia de Draco Malfoy parece haber dado un gran giro con su personalidad. ¿Logrará Draco anteponerse a los dictados de los Gryffindor o se deshará de los prejuicios heredados de su padre?


	3. Segundo año en Hogwarts

A partir de ahora, los comentarios irán al final del capítulo para no desvelar ningún tipo de información al lector.

* * *

**Segundo año en Hogwarts**

Fue un verano difícil para el joven Draco. Sus padres se avergonzaban de él por haber sido elegido para la casa de Gryffindor por lo que el chico tenía que soportar miradas inquisidoras en la propia mansión Malfoy, miradas que buscaban escrudiñar la mente del muchacho para hallar la razón que había encontrado el sombrero seleccionador para elegirlo para Gryffindor. Draco tuvo que soportar estas miradas durante todo un mes, pero poco después las cosas se calmaron y todo volvió a ser como antes. Al fin y al cabo Draco era el único hijo de los Malfoy.

El joven Malfoy tuvo el resto del verano para hacer lo que quisiera, ya que había aprovechado ese primer mes para encerrarse en su habitación y hacer las tareas que les habían mandado. Sin embargo tal y como podía verse en su blanquecina piel a Draco no le agradaba demasiado el Sol, por lo que difícilmente se le podía ver en la calle los días soleados y de calor. Sin embargo aprovechó todo aquel tiempo para, según lo había denominado su padre, "aprender el comportamiento de un Slytherin".

No se calló nada. Contó todo lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts (o casi todo) para que su padre decidiera qué hacer y por dónde empezar. Las cartas que Lucius había mandado días antes a Hogwarts pidiendo la admisión en Slytherin de su hijo habían sido respondidas con misivas que provocaron la ira del cabeza de familia. Además hizo Lucius comenzará a interrogar a su hijo acerca de sus relaciones con los demás Gryffindor, quedando satisfecho al escuchar su desprecio ante Harry, Weasley y la _sangresucia _Granger pero molestándose al oír que tanto Crabbe como Goyle se habían separado de él porque sus padres no querían que se juntara con ningún Gryffindor.

Al parecer aquello fue arreglado pues el propio Draco recibió una carta de Crabbe y Goyle proponiendo cosas para el año siguiente, lo cual pareció animarle un poco. Pero lo más importante estaba aún por llegar, y es que como a Draco no se le permitía realizar hechizos en su casa por ser menor de edad tuvo que aprenderlos de su padre, el cual le enseñó hechizos tanto ofensivos como defensivos para que los utilizara contra sus compañeros de Casa en caso de que se diera la situación.

Draco se pasó casi todo el verano en casa viendo a su padre realizar complejos hechizos de cuarto o incluso quinto curso que Draco memorizaba hasta aprender la base de su realización. Su padre le había dicho que en Hogwarts podría practicarlos y que le pidiera ayuda al profesor Severus Snape, pues era amigo de la familia. Cuando Draco no estaba aprendiendo nuevos hechizos de alto nivel se encontraba en los enormes terrenos de su mansión, practicando con su nueva escoba _Nimbus 2001, _regalo de sus padres por las buenas notas que, a pesar de ser en Gryffindor, había obtenido en su primer curso.

En la familia Malfoy tenían un problema moral. Querían que Draco se convirtiera en Buscador de Quidditch, pero de hacerlo tendría que ser en Gryffindor (aunque la idea de destronar a Potter lo merecía). Sin embargo era improbable que lo seleccionaran como buscador porque se le acusaría de ayudar al equipo contrario para que perdiera Gryffindor, cosa que sería muy probable. Sin embargo Lucius había preparado una carta para el profesor Snape y para el director Dumbledore en el que pedía que Draco, a pesar de ser miembro de la casa Gryffindor, pudiera presentarse a las pruebas de vuelo de Slytherin. Dos días antes de empezar el nuevo curso en Hogwarts una lechuza blanca con motas grises entregó una carta firmada por Dumbledore que daba permiso al joven Malfoy para presentarse a las pruebas de Slytherin, siempre y cuando el capitán del equipo lo aceptara y con la posibilidad de ser expulsado del equipo en cualquier momento si su rendimiento no era el esperado.

Tras una larga temporada Draco estaba feliz, pensando que volvería a Hogwarts y que sus padres habían entendido que él no estaba en Gryffindor por gusto, sino por obligación. El colegio no era lo que más le gustaba, le resultaba aburrido pero siempre era interesante aprender hechizos nuevos y burlarse de los demás alumnos del castillo gozando de la protección de Crabbe y Goyle entre otros. Fue esta razón la que hizo que Malfoy se levantara con algo de nerviosismo aquella mañana y se vistiera con prisas. Su padre lo llevaría al callejón Diagón a comprar todo lo que necesitaría para el siguiente curso.

Tras unas compras rutinarias en las que Draco adquirió un caldero nuevo, una túnica nueva y una lechuza de color pardo y ojos de tonalidad miel, los Malfoy se dirigieron a comprar los libros para el curso siguiente. Una gran multitud se acumulaba tanto en la puerta como en el interior de la tienda. Draco se adelantó para ver qué era lo que llamaba tato la atención y se coló entre la gente hasta subir por unas escaleras para visualizar a todos aquellos magos, en su mayor parte mujeres. En el momento en que iba a preguntar con arrogancia el motivo de la reunión cerró la boca mientras miraba hacia la puerta y veía varias cabelleras rojizas entrar en la tienda.

Se quedó un rato en lo alto de las escaleras, apoyado en la barandilla y esperando ver qué era lo que pasaba con aquellos Weasley. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, sino que Harry y Hermione entraron por la puerta también y saludaron a los Weasley. Cuando los vio entrar sintió una pequeña nausea que pudo mostrarse en una mueca de asco y repugnancia ante dos de los magos que probablemente más odiaba.

—Vaya vaya... Mirad quién ha venido... El mismísimo y asqueroso Potter seguido de la rata de biblioteca y la familia Weasley —dijo con asco en sus palabras mientras bajaba por las escaleras—. Al momento apareció Lucius, el cual ya había comprado libros de primera mano y que impidió cualquier tipo de arrogancia de Draco pese a que él hablaba en ese tono constantemente. Hubo un pequeño cruce de palabras entre Lucius y Arthur Weasley, y Malfoy se burló del poco dinero que los Weasley tenían y de la escasa calidad de los libros que tenían que comprar. De lo que nadie se dio cuenta era de que Lucius había cambiado el libro de Ginny, la hija menor de los Weasley, por un diario que traería problemas para el colegio. Ni siquiera el propio Draco lo sabía.

—Te veré en Hogwarts, Potter. —se despidió Draco. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva a Hermione recordando por un instante lo que había pasado el año anterior cuando ambos se agarraron de la mano. Ella parecía recordarlo también, porque apartó la mirada molesta.

Salieron de aquella tienda pues el profesor Lockhart, motivo por el cual había tantas mujeres allí, era un mago que había ganado mucha fama y se decía que era muy poderoso, pero Draco pensaba que era un farsante. Siendo agarrado por su padre ya fuera del callejón Diagón se aparecieron en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy, donde Draco pudo descansar y prepararse para al día siguiente marchar a Hogwarts en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

…

El día pasó volando y Draco se despertó en vuelto en sudor en su cama. Tenía una sensación extraña, sentía frío a pesar de que en su cuarto hiciera bastante calor. No se encontraba enfermo ni nada por el estilo, sino que había tenido una pesadilla que le costaba recordar. Cerro los ojos intentando visualizar lo que había visto en sueños pero no pudo, solo consiguió frustrarse ante la imposibilidad de recordarlo. Sin embargo tan solo tenía dos horas para preparar todo y viajar a la estación de King Cross donde subiría en la locomota que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. Se vistió con su túnica negra y con los odiados bordes rojos del color de su casa y comenzó a hacer el baúl a mano pues aunque sabía un hechizo para recoger todas las cosas en un instante no podía utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Una vez estuvo preparado bajó al vestíbulo de la casa.

Allí se encontró a su padre, el cual al verlo con la maleta y la túnica preparada solo le dirigió una fría mirada y caminó hacia el exterior de la casa. Narcissa, la madre de Draco, lo despedía desde la puerta mientras ambos se marchaban, al parecer no podía acompañar a su hijo hasta la estación pues no encontraba al elfo doméstico y eso le disgustaba. Una vez en el exterior de la casa, Lucius le tendió el brazo a su hijo y ambos se aparecieron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Ya en el tren Draco no tardó en localizar un compartimento vacío en el vagón de los Slytherin donde se sentó acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle. Esperaba que nadie los molestara, hasta que con el tren puesto ya en marcha pasó la señora del carrito, la cual ofrecía ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores y demás golosinas a los muchachos. Cuando Draco fue a pagar para estos suculentos manjares la bruja del carrito se fijó en que el joven Draco no era un Slytherin pero se encontraba en el compartimento de los de esa casa. No dijo nada, sin embargo el joven comenzó a intuir que algo iba mal. Cinco minutos más tarde apareció Percy Weasley, prefecto de Gryffindor, que abrió la puerta y miró a los tres ocupantes del compartimento por encima.

—Draco, este es un vagón para la casa Slytherin. No puedes estar aquí. —informó Percy amablemente.

—¡Me da igual que sea un vagón para Slytherin, a nadie le importa! —se quejó Draco.— Me quedaré aquí a menos que alguien se queje de mi presencia. La mirada del joven Malfoy era segura y arrogante, mientras alternaba con la mirada Crabbe como a Goyle que sonreían mirando a Percy, desafiantes.

—Lo cierto es que varios Slytherins se han quejado Draco, no me hagas informar a McGonagall de esto cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts... —le advirtió— Me ha comentado que a partir de ahora tus castigos además de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor serán mucho más... instructivos.

El semblante de los tres chicos se puso serio por un momento. Draco permaneció con el mismo gesto en la cara inexpresivo durante unos segundos, como si estuviera sopesando las posibilidades de castigo que McGonagall podía usar contra él. Tras esto se levantó con cara malhumorada y se fue dando un portazo tras de sí y dejando a Percy en el pasillo mientras murmuraba algo como "maldita familia Weasley". Entró en el vagón de Gryffindor, el cual estaba conectado el siguiente tras el de Slytherin. Caminó despacio, buscando un compartimento vacío pero no encontró ninguno. Sin embargo en el último en el que miró encontró a alguien con quien podía meterse y burlarse para pasar un poco el rato.

—¡Pero mira quién tenemos aquí! —saludó Malfoy con un tono que indicaba de todo menos amabilidad—. Si es la sucia Granger... ¿Dónde se han metido tus amiguitos Granger?

—Piérdete, Malfoy —le pidió. En cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta supo que la tranquilidad de su viaje se había acabado.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? Weasley y el "gran" Potter se han cansado de una sabionda como tú?

—No se dónde están, ¿vale? —le contestó Hermione que había comenzado a preocuparse.— Pero al menos tengo un sitio donde me aceptan, no como tú Draco. No te quieren en Slytherin, no te quieren en Gryffindor... Apuesto lo que quieras a que esos Crabbe y Goyle solo están contigo porque se lo ha pedido tu padre.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Draco, que se había quedado sentado justo enfrente de Hermione parecía haber visto a Snape montando un hipogrifo en llamas con zapatos de payaso. Dudó si irse de allí sin mediar una sola palabra o si quedarse para seguir hablando e insultando todo lo que pudiera a Hermione. Puesto que no quería parecer un cobarde se decidió por la segunda.

—Espero que Harry y Ron se hayan dado cuenta de lo horrible que eres... —decía tratando de salir de la situación—. Ya veremos qué ocurre cuando nadie, ni los de tu propia casa, quieran hablar contigo. Quizás te conviertas en otra "Myrtle la llorona".

Malfoy parecía divertido. Hermione por el contrario no parecía conocer a esa tal Myrtle, y eso provocaba que Draco supiera algo más que ella lo cual la irritaba en gran cantidad. No obstante no dejó que eso la afectara y con gesto serio volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no te pierdes, Malfoy? Ah, ya recuerdo, no tienes ningún otro lado al que ir —contestó Hermione a la ofensiva.

—Crabbe y Goyle están en el vagón de al lado, tus "amigos" no están ni siquiera en el tren —respondió comenzando una batalla verbal.

—Al menos yo encajo en mi Casa —dijo mientras sonreía de forma algo burlesca.

—Al menos yo no soy una asquerosa _sangresucia _—la insultó Malfoy, completamente fuera de control.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Hermione tampoco sabía lo que significaba ese término por lo que tendría que buscarlo en la biblioteca más tarde. Sin embargo y por el tono que había utilizado Malfoy parecía que era un insulto muy intenso en el mundo mágico. Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca, se encontraban heridos por las palabras del otro, hasta que tras casi un minuto de espera Hermione se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo en la puerta. Draco sonrió mientras relajaba todos sus músculos y apoyaba la cabeza en la ventana. Había logrado un compartimento para él solo y había echado a Granger de su sitio. Un apacible sueño comenzó a invadirle lentamente haciendo que entornara los ojos. El sueño se iba apoderando de él mientras observaba las apacibles nubes en el cielo y grandes extensiones de campo pasar unas tras otras, hasta le pareció ver un coche volando a la altura de las nubes.

…

Se despertó con la llegada de la noche mientras unas luces en la distancia le indicaban que había llegado a Hogwarts. Se levantó dispuesto a salir de aquel tren y justo cuando abrió la puerta del compartimento se dio cuenta de que había algo encima del asiento en el que había estado Hermione. Era una pulsera de aspecto simple de hilos de colores rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor entrelazados de forma que hacían un bonito efecto óptico. Draco extendió su mano y la agarró con una sonrisa, pensando en la de chantajes que podría hacerle a Granger para recuperarla, pudiendo incluso llegar a quemarla ante sus ojos si era de algún tipo de valor sentimental. Llegando a los carruajes que le llevarían a Hogwarts no pudo evitar oír la voz de Hermione.

—¿Alguien la ha visto? Es roja y dorada... Mi madre me la hizo, significa mucho para mí...—decía a Neville mostrando una pequeña desesperación en sus palabras—.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse a más no poder en sus adentros, pero no podía mostrar su felicidad o sería sospechoso. Una vez montó en el carruaje junto a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, sacó la pulsera de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a su compañeros.

—Mirad lo que le he robado a esa Granger —decía dándoselas de importante—. Se la quité sin que se diera cuenta y ahora la está buscando como un buscador a una Snitch. Creo que se la daré cuando... Goyle sea pelirrojo.

Hubo una marea de risas que llenaron el carruaje mientras este se acercaba al gran castillo, Hogwarts. Fueron guiados hasta el Gran Comedor y Draco tuvo que despedirse de sus colegas de Slytherin y sentarse en la mesa de su Casa. Era algo duro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Dio la casualidad de que Draco se sentó en la mesa justo en frente de Hermione, y sin parar de sonreír decidió burlarse de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger?¿Has perdido algo? —preguntó retóricamente—. Pierdes tus amigos, pierdes tus objetos... Parece que Neville no es el único que necesita una recordadora—. Se burló. Parecía que Hermione iba a contestar, pero una voz mucha más sabia y algo más grave lo hizo por ella.

—Ya vale, Draco —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No toleraré disputas en miembros de mi casa, así que si no quieres ser severamente castigo deberías controlar tu lengua.

Y se marchó en dirección a la mesa de los profesores en donde colocó al sombrero seleccionador para la ceremonia de los de primero. Fue una ceremonia muy similar a la que tuvo Draco. No podía evitar mirar con odio a aquel sombrero que lo había puesto en la casa equivocada. Tras la selección, Draco comenzó a comer pensando en lo aburrido que iba a ser ese año con una Weasley más en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron no aparecieron en toda la cena, hecho que alegró a Draco Malfoy a pesar de la llamada de atención de McGonagall. La cena fue suculenta y copiosa, y Draco se dejó guiar hasta la sala común de Gryffindor por la marea de gente. Una vez allí entró en la habitación que había usado el año pasado y en la que ahora ponía "Segundo año". Pero para su desgracia el rubio observó que, de las cinco camas una de ellas estaba ocupada por una rata que lo miraba fijamente y que identificó como la estúpida rata de Ron. A su lado, un baúl que Draco juraría que había visto siendo portado por Potter. Al parecer y por alguna razón lo habían trasladado a esa habitación que compartiría con Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Weasley y Potter. Su alegría se tornó en enfado, por lo que decidió meterse en la cama antes de que llegaran sus dos enemigos.

* * *

Lamentablamente siento que este capítulo me ha quedado algo flojo, sin esencia. Draco y Hermione tienen un encuentro en el tren al quedarse ambos solos, pero apenas avanzo en el libro lo suficiente para que el tiempo haga mella en los sentimientos de ambos muchachos. Sin embargo, he introducido un elemento que hará que Draco comience a ver a Hermione con otros ojos sin poder olvidar su desprecio a su sangre.

En el próximo capítulo tendremos grandes eventos, como la apertura de la cámara secreta, el partido de quidditch y el duelo de magos. E incluso, si logro desarrollarlo de forma escueta, la reacción de Draco ante la petrificación de Hermione Granger.

Muchas gracias por su interés en este fic, me gustaría recordaros que estos primeros capítulos serán algo flojos y distantes al Dramione, pero todo se desarrollará para que a partir del tercer curso encontremos un Dramione muy sólido.


	4. El heredero de Slytherin

**El heredero de Slytherin.**

Empezó el curso. Las clases se iniciaron al día siguiente de la llegada de los alumnos, y Draco estaba seriamente preocupado acerca de sus nuevos compañeros de habitación. La noche anterior los había escuchado llegar, murmurando palabras ininteligibles aunque no pudieron silenciar a todos los demás Gryffindor que vitoreaban por su hazaña con el coche volador. Pero Draco no quería entablar conversación con ellos por primera vez en su propio cuarto por lo que nada más despertarse y asegurándose de que los otros todavía estaban dormidos, se bajó de la cama, se vistió lo más sigilosamente que pudo con su túnica de mago con bordes rojos y se fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

Aquel era un día muy importante para Malfoy, pues era el día en el que realizaría unas pruebas de vuelo para ser Buscador en Slytherin. Draco había obtenido el permiso de Severus y McGonagall de que pudiera jugar en Slytherin siempre y cuando fuera admitido por el equipo y mantuviera un rendimiento adecuado. Sin embargo contaba con una ayuda extra, y es que Lucius había donado de sus propias arcas una gran suma de dinero para comprar suficientes Nimbus 2001 para el equipo entero de Slytherin, lo cual le daba muchos puntos a Malfoy para ser aceptado en el equipo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder ir al campo de Quidditch con Flint, el capitán del equipo, Draco debía asistir a clase de Herbología con Hufflepuff, lo que implicaba que no podría estar con Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini o cualquier Slytherin que pudiera ayudarle. Esta fue la principal razón por la que el joven Gryffindor mantuvo cerrada la boca durante toda la clase. La segunda razón por la que Draco no habló durante Herbología fue que se trataba de una clase de explicación de mandrágoras. Aunque hubiera insultado a alguien, nadie lo habría escuchado, por lo que aquella clase le servía para pasar desapercibido hasta que estuviera con Crabbe y Goyle.

Tras salir de los invernaderos, Draco se abrió camino entre los estudiantes de su curso y marchó hasta el campo de Quidditch, pasando antes por su propia habitación para recoger su preciada Nimbus 2001. Era motivo de orgullo, pues era la versión mejorada de la Nimbus 2000 que era la escoba de su enemigo Harry Potter. Cuando llegó se encontró a Marcus Flint esperándole en el centro del campo con un baúl en el que se guardaban las esferas con las que se jugaba al Quidditch.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó Marcus contemplando su nueva escoba—. Una vez más agradecemos el... regalo... de su padre...

—No hay de qué. Este año ganaremos la copa. —aseguró Draco refiriéndose a Slytherin, pues Draco se sentía como un miembro de aquella casa.

—No lo dudes. Pero antes de entrar en el equipo necesito comprobar tu habilidad de vuelo —pidió el capitán del equipo.

Draco se montó en su escoba he hizo unas cuantas piruetas además de lanzarse en picado demostrando una gran velocidad para retomar la horizontalidad en el último momento. Parecía que Flint estaba satisfecho, por lo que tras ver a Malfoy recoger la Quaffle en el cielo un par de veces tras ser lanzada con enorme fuerza por el capitán, le comunicó que estaba dentro del equipo.

…

Pasaron unos días en los que Draco se entretuvo dialogando con sus compañeros de Slytherin, asistiendo a aburridas clases y alejándose lo máximo posible de Harry, Ron y Hermione pues no quería que descubrieran que era el nuevo buscador del equipo de Slytherin. Sin embargo llegó el día en el que Slytherin, con permiso especial de Severus Snape, bajaron a entrenar Quidditch a la misma hora que Gryffindor por lo que estos últimos tuvieron que cancelar el entrenamiento. Junto a Harry estaban Ron y Hermione, que quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la perspectiva de que hubieran dejado jugar a un Gryffindor en el equipo contrario.

—No puedes jugar en Slytherin, Malfoy... —replicó Harry con tono enfadado.

—Tengo permisos, Potter... Creo que nos veremos muy pronto en el campo, será mejor que avises a la señora Pomfrey —amenazó. La señora Pomfrey era la enfermera de Hogwarts por lo que aquella amenaza era indicativo de que Draco haría lo que hiciera falta para ganarle.

—¡Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall! —gritaba Hermione—. Estoy segura que has quebrantado alguna norma respecto las Casas en el colegio.

—¡Nadie a pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangresucia_! —respondió Malfoy enfadado.

Por segunda vez, Draco había llamado _sangresucia_ a Hermione, pero ni ella ni Harry parecían saber qué significaba. Sin embargo el resto de personas allí presentes si lo sabían, y los miembros de Gryffindor se lanzaron contra Draco mientras que los miembros de Slytherin se lanzaron a defenderlo. Ron, cuya varita había sido partida, trató de hacer que Draco pagara caro por sus palabras pero en lugar de ello fue él mismo el que se embrujó, provocando las carcajadas de todos los Slytherin y de Draco. Sin embargo no se quedó allí mucho tiempo como para averiguar qué le había pasado a Ron, sino que evitando el conflicto entre los dos equipos se marchó hacia el campo de Quidditch donde los Slytherin junto a Malfoy comenzaron a entrenar a primera hora de la mañana.

Tras aquel entrenamiento Draco fue al Gran Comedor para comer algo. Su cuerpo estaba bastante cansado ya que se había entrenado en gran medida con el propósito de ganar a Potter y destronarlo como el mejor buscador del colegio. No vio a ninguno de sus tres enemigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, por lo que deseó que Weasley lo estuviera pasando realmente mal con el embrujo que se había realizado a sí mismo por accidente.

Horas más tarde, escuchó la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor abrirse. Desde la butaca en la que se encontraba no pudo ver quién entraba en su interior, pero cuando Hermione Granger comenzó a subir por las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación se dio cuenta. Estaba pálida, y le dedicó una mirada de odio y tristeza a la que Draco respondió con una malévola sonrisa. Sin embargo, cuando la _sangresucia _como así la había llamado Malfoy se fue, sintió un sentimiento que se hacía cada vez más y más grande de lástima, a pesar de que los pensamientos del joven trataban de impedirlo. El roce que producía la pulsera de Hermione en su brazo le hizo sentirse arrepentido por primera vez en mucho tiempo de algo.

Mitad lástima, mitad curiosidad, Draco se deslizó por el retrato de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y comenzó a seguir a Hermione. Habían pasado como cuatro horas desde que ella había llegado donde Malfoy se encontraba y se había metido en su habitación. Procuró que no se diera cuenta de que la seguía, parecía que se dirigía al despacho de Gilderoy Lockhart, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y así era. Por el camino se encontró a Ron, el cual todavía tenía mal aspecto y provocó una sonrisa en el semblante de Draco. No le molestaba reírse de los Weasley, ¿entonces por qué sí de ella? Unos minutos más tarde estaban enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Lockhart, reuniéndose con Harry Potter el cual actuaba de una manera un tanto extraña.

Sin previo aviso, Harry comenzó a correr seguido muy de cerca de Ron y Hermione por lo que Draco tuvo que esconderse en la esquina más cercana antes de comenzar a seguirlos de nuevo a paso más acelerado. Los tres se detuvieron en seco y desde una esquina Malfoy pudo ver lo que estaba pasando. La gata de Filch, la señora Norris, había sido atacada y en la pared se podía leer un mensaje: "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta". Cuando Filch llegó comenzó a lanzar maldiciones verbales contra Harry y llamó la atención de tanto profesores, como de alumnos que acudieron en tropel para ver qué era lo que había pasado. Draco, colocándose entre la gente como si acabara de llegar y sin saber muy bien por qué, no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione y pronunciar unas palabras desprovistas de cualquier indicio de piedad o lástima.

—La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierto. ¡Temed _sangresucias_, sois los siguientes! —gritó sin quitarle vista a Hermione. Esta se limitó a devolverle una mirada mezcla de odio y tristeza mientras McGonagall empezaba a dispersar a todos los allí presentes, incluyendo a Malfoy que se volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

…

Eran días donde el temor y el miedo parecían olerse entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, sobretodo para aquellos cuya procedencia era muggle. Sin embargo para Draco Malfoy todo esto solo significaba que podía asustar y burlarse todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía, especialmente con los de su curso o un año anterior. Su tranquilidad y burla hicieron a muchos creer que él era el heredero de Slytherin, pero que por alguna razón había sido elegido para Gryffindor. Esto provocó que cundiera el pánico entre los Gryffindors más jóvenes, incluso en el propio Neville que dormía en la cama de al lado de Draco.

Sin embargo el miedo no impidió que se celebrara el partido de Quidditch más esperado de mucho tiempo. Era la primera vez que dos miembros de la misma casa se enfrentaban en un partido desde por lo menos un siglo, y Draco quería demostrar quién era el mejor buscador de Hogwarts. El día estaba despejado y no hacía un frío demasiado excesivo para estar tan cerca del invierno. Draco ya se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch cuando escuchó vítores al entrar el equipo de Gryffindor en el campo de juego. Giró su cabeza para verlos y, asqueado al ver como parecía que todo el mundo quería a Potter apartó la mirada de su cara. Fue entonces cuando la vio, a una distancia relativamente cercana en una de las gradas con una bufanda de colores rojos y dorados y agitando un pañuelo en el aire para animar a Harry.

Cuando estaba a punto de girarse y salir de allí para no ver a Hermione, observó de reojo como un miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin rasgaba el cielo a toda velocidad muy cerca de aquella grada, provocando una fuerte corriente de aire que arrancó de las manos el pañuelo a Hermione e hizo que este comenzara a caer al suelo ante los ojos de Draco. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Draco descendió en picado acelerando todo lo que su flamante Nimbus 2001 lo permitía y enderezó la escoba en el preciso instante para rozar con los pies el cesped del campo de Quidditch y recoger el pañuelo de Hermione, evitando que se manchara con cualquier pequeña partícula de polvo. Miró hacia arriba, la chica lo estaba mirando sorprendida.

—Cuida la basura que tiras, Granger... —dijo Draco rompiendo el encanto de la situación que había generado aquel caballeroso acto—. No queremos tus sucios trapos en el terreno de juego.

Y le devolvió el pañuelo con suavidad mientras miraba a otro lado, al campo de juego, donde partió rápidamente sin querer escuchar lo que Hermione o los Weasley dirían de él. El partido comenzó y Draco tuvo que olvidarse de aquel movimiento que generaría tanta polémica en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y empezó a buscar la snitch. Debía ganar como fuera, debía encontrar la snitch antes que Potter. Él tenía más velocidad. Podía conseguirlo. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención desde el otro lado del campo. Harry estaba siendo atacado por una bludger loca.

En cuanto el buscador de Gryffindor dio esquinazo a la bludger durante unos segundos, Draco aprovechó para burlarse de él y cometer uno de los errores más terribles de aquel año. Mientras dejaba que fuera su boca la que actuara y no su cuerpo, Draco no percibió como la snitch dorada revoloteaba apenas a un palmo de su oreja derecha, no se dio cuenta que solo levantando el brazo la habría podido conseguir.

Ese error fue el que hizo que Slytherin perdiera el partido, pues tras una frenética carrera en las escobas Harry había logrado conseguir la snitch antes que Malfoy. Las reprimendas de Flint no tardaron en llegar justo al terminar el partido, mientras los del equipo contrario celebraban la victoria. Aquello ocasionaría muy mala fama en Draco, como si por fin hubiera aceptado que era un Gryffindor. Aunque todo esto era falso. No fue su lealtad la que les hizo perder el partido a los Slytherin, sino la enorme boca de Draco y su arrogancia. Sin embargo se sacó algo bueno de todo aquello. Harry pasaría una dura noche en la enfermería porque el profesor Lockhart le había hecho desaparecer los huesos. Era un pequeño premio de consolación para Malfoy.

Parecía que el odio y miedo hacia Malfoy se hubieran multiplicado en los días siguientes, todos los alumnos esquivaban su mirada o se la dirigían demasiado forzada. Todos excepto, por supuesto, Crabbe, Goyle y algunos otros Slytherin que le eran leales. Pero por suerte para él las sospechas serían desviadas gracias a un acontecimiento con Harry Potter en el Gran Comedor. El profesor Lockhart de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había solicitado y preparado un club de duelo entre los alumnos de segundo año de Hogwarts con el fin de que pudieran protegerse en caso de tener que enfrentarse a un enemigo. Como ejemplo, Harry y Draco se batirían en duelo.

Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Alzó su varita, preparado para el combate y listo para usar su mejor arsenal de hechizos los cuales había aprendido junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Sin embargo, Potter fue más rápido y lanzó un hechizo que hizo que Draco comenzara a reír sin parar. Logró pronunciar unas palabras mientras se acurrucaba por el dolor producido en sus abdominales de tanto reír, un hechizo que hizo que Harry comenzara a bailar sin poder controlar sus piernas.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Finite incantatem! —pronunció Snape—. ¡Quiero un duelo serio, nada de hechizos que provocan la risa o la danza!

—Está bien, profesor Snape... —dijo Draco una vez se había liberado del embrujo de la risa, casi siseando como una serpiente—. ¡Serpensortia!

Se hizo el silencio al ver como Draco invocaba una serpiente de la nada, producto de las lecciones que le había enseñado su padre y de las prácticas que había llevado con Snape. Aquel hechizo era enseñado casi en quinto curso, por lo que no era de extrañar que todo el mundo se sorprendiera. Incluso Hermione. La serpiente se acercó a Harry que, sin saber que hacer y bajo los ojos asustados de los alumnos, le ordenó que se retirara, que cesara en su ataque tanto a él como a los demás alumnos del Gran Comedor. Lo que Potter no se dio cuenta es que lo había dicho en lengua parsel.

Snape evaporó a la serpiente y el duelo terminó. Draco, el cual había palideceado por momentos, se marchó del Gran Comedor hasta subir a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama, asustado. Aquella misma noche, aquel chico iba a dormir en su cama. A pesar de que él era sangre pura, era reconocible el odio, la rivalidad que existía entre Harry y Draco. Aquella noche, cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación hablando de cierta poción, Malfoy se revolvió entre las mantas mientras sujetaba la varita con su mano derecha bajo la almohada.

…

Blancas tempestades de nieve anunciaron que había llegado la navidad a Hogwarts. Hacía demasiado frío como para salir a los terrenos del castillo, aunque los alumnos salían de vez en cuando a tirarse bolas de nieve. Draco, tras haber superado sus miedos acerca de que Harry fuera el heredero de Slytherin, decidió quedarse en Navidad en el castillo pues no quería perderse como petrificaban o mataban a Granger mientras él estaba fuera. Crabbe y Goyle, siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder, decidieron quedarse también y zampar todos los bollos y dulces de navidad que les cupieran en la boca.

Pero la Navidad se fue tan rápida como había venido. Draco había recibido regalos de sus padres muy sofisticados, además de gran cantidad de comida que engulleron Crabbe y Goyle. Entre estos regalos carentes de utilidad había una tarjeta de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, felicitándole la Navidad. Sin embargo la carta no terminaba ahí, sino que añadía una última cosa que intrigó demasiado a Draco como para que no le prestara atención: _"Mantente al margen de los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo en Hogwarts sobre la cámara de los secretos"._

Apenas habían empezado las clases cuando Draco se encontró a unos desorientados Crabbe y Goyle a la salida de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, provocando el enfado de aquel que era su líder.

—¿¡Qué os tengo dicho!? No quiero veros cerca de este retrato —gritó enfadado Malfoy mientras los guiaba bajando por las escaleras—. Vayámonos al lugar de reunión, esto está demasiado lleno de estudiantes.

Ambos le siguieron dos pasos por detrás hasta entrar en una clase desocupada y aparentemente en desuso, en la cual Malfoy tomó el asiento de profesor dando alardes de importancia.

—Esto... Malfoy... —dijo Crabbe en un tono extraño.—

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando me hablas por mi apellido? ¡Mantén un poco de respeto, Crabbe!

—Sí, claro... Draco... ¿podrías contarnos... ya sabes... eso acerca de la cámara de los secretos? —insistió Crabbe sin poder mirar al rubio directamente a los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije ayer, Crabbe, no se nada. Mi padre no quiere decirme nada. Yo también tengo ganas de conocer a aquel que nos está ayudando tanto... —murmuró mientras miraba distraído el vuelo de una mosca.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Goyle con el ceño fruncido—.

—¡Pues está claro Goyle, piensa antes de hablar! —respondió ligeramente enfadado—. Me refiero a la limpieza que está haciendo ese heredero de Slytherin en el castillo... espero que la siguiente sea esa _sangresucia _de Granger.

Hubo un silencio tenso, donde Goyle parecía que se levantaba de su silla y su cara se tornaba en ira.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó el líder—.

—Es... los dulces... estaban en mal estado —se apresuró en responder Crabbe cubriendo a su compañero. Aunque su voz ya no sonaba tan grave como antes.

Draco comenzó a mirar extrañado a los dos chicos que salieron con prisa de la habitación mientras decían algo de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Era un hecho raro que Crabbe y Goyle se fueran tan de repente, pero Draco ignoró aquello. Había algo que había llamado mucho más la atención de lo que sus dos compañeros lo habían hecho, y es que, cuando se iban, a Draco le pareció ver que Goyle se había vuelto pelirrojo.

Recordó lo que había dicho mucho tiempo atrás, casi medio año, en las carrozas que subían a los alumnos desde el andén hasta el castillo. _"Le devolveré esa pulsera a Granger... Cuando Goyle sea pelirrojo". _

Conmocionado, Draco tardó un mes en decidir qué hacer con aquella pulsera. No podía ser casualidad que hubiera visto a Goyle siendo pelirrojo, o quizás sí y era que Draco por algo que no quería entender le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. En cualquier caso, pensó que si se la devolvía tendría que ser en un día en que nadie sospechara absolutamente nada si vieran que Granger había recibido un regalo. El día de San Valentín.

El 14 de Febrero Lockhart había organizado una fiesta en la que el Gran Comedor se había llenado de colores rosa, rojo y pastel y en los que una serie de "cupidos voladores" recitaban poemas y entregaban regalos a aquellos "afortunados" que tuvieran un amante tan loco como para solicitarlo. Era la oportunidad de Malfoy de devolverle la pulsera a Granger. Lo malo era que si lo pillaban pensarían que Draco le había hecho un regalo a la _sangresucia_, y eso era mucho peor de lo que Draco podía imaginar. Prefería ser expulsado para siempre del colegio.

Así pues, uno de los cupidos de Lockhart se encargó de ir a la habitación de Hermione en la torre de Gryffindor cuando no había nadie y depositar apaciblemente la pulsera dorada y roja en la almohada de su propietaria. Esa noche Draco se fue a dormir pronto, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y rezando porque todo saliera bien. Durante el transcurso del sueño tuvo una pesadilla, la cual no pudo recordar al día siguiente cuando se despertó. Soñó que una serpiente gigante le atacaba y que hundía sus colmillos en su pecho, como un basilisco.

Draco se pasó el resto del curso manteniendo las distancias con Harry, Ron y Hermione pues no quería que hubiera la mínima posibilidad de enlazarlo a él con Granger. Esta misma había bajado de su cuarto saltando los escalones de tres en tres y gritando que alguien le había devuelto su pulsera, y que estaba segura de que era un chico estupendo, guapo, inteligente y caballeroso. Como había sido durante el día de San Valentín podía ser cualquiera del colegio, pues los cupidos voladores podían entrar en las habitaciones tanto de las chicas como de los chicos. Draco cuando la vio se fue con una sensación combinada entre desprecio a sí mismo como emoción ante tales halagos, pese a que ella no sabía que se los estaba haciendo a él.

Aunque el curso fue rápido para el joven Malfoy ocurrieron graves problemas en el colegio, que por suerte para el chico no le afectaban demasiado. Sin embargo, un día se anunció que dos chicas más habían sido petrificadas, una de ellas era Hermione Granger.

—¡Sabía que pasaría! —gritaba Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin, pues se había levantado para celebrarlo—. Esa _sangresucia_ tenía los días contados, espero que esté cómoda en la enfermería porque se va a pasar allí una larga temporada.

Río. Pero en su interior no se sentía así. Aunque su cerebro le decía que aquella chica era una _sangresucia_ y que debía burlarse de su desgracia, su corazón sentía lástima, pena por el alma de aquella chica a pesar de que no era de sangre limpia. No podía explicarse, sin embargo, como podía esto ocurrir pues no le pasaba con ningún otro alumno o alumna del colegio. Pensó que, quizás, todo se debía a las experiencias que había tenido que pasar con ella. El momento en el que Draco hizo uso del Wingardium Leviosa para salvar a Hermione y sus amigos, el encuentro con la sombra (Voldemort) en el Bosque Prohibido, las constantes burlas que le había dirigido, el momento en el que impidió que su pañuelo cayera al suelo por debajo de las gradas y cuando le devolvió su pulsera por San Valentín en secreto. Todos estos hechos desagradaban a Malfoy en gran medida, pero aún así le hacían sentirse bien por dentro, lo que hacía que su mente se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

La mente de Draco era un tremendo caos, mezcla de emociones con pensamientos que intentaba de negar esas emociones con odio y desprecio, pero que no lograban extinguir la llama que de alguna manera se había encendido dentro de él. No pudo hacer nada mientras los profesores le indicaban que hiciera su equipaje ya que el colegio sería evacuado ya que una alumna había sido raptada. Para su sorpresa y desgracia, lo primero que pensó fue: _"¿Y van a dejar aquí a los petrificados?". _

Pero para bien o para mal, de nuevo Potter logró salvar el colegio y al parecer destruyendo una de las pertenencias de Lord Voldemort. Todos los petrificados volvieron a su estado normal y la secuestrada fue devuelta con su familia, lo que provocó según Draco pensaba _"un final triste"._ A pesar de lo que creía que le pasaba con Hermione no podía evitar pensar que todos los descendientes de muggles deberían haber acabado en un pozo encerrados para siempre en la cámara de los secretos. La copa, como no, la habían ganado los Gryffindor por la hazaña que habían realizado Ron y Harry.

Draco volvería a casa un verano más y se encontraría con la sorpresa de que su elfo doméstico, Dobby, había sido liberado bajo una treta de Harry Potter. Deseó que no hubiera vuelto de la cámara de los secretos. Sin embargo, el padre de Draco ya no le acusaba de ser un traidor a su familia, sino que tras lo que parecía haber sido un error en su intento por hacerse con Hogwarts, estaba empezando en confiar más en él, como si fuera su contacto en el interior de Gryffindor, en el interior de la propia habitación en la que Potter dormiría. El tercer curso de Draco Malfoy parecía que iba a estar cargado de conspiraciones contra Harry Potter, pero ese nombre no era el que rondaba la cabeza del rubio. Por su cabeza rondaba un nombre mucho más sucio y que Draco detestaba pensar, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cada mañana de su vida. Hermione Granger.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y con esto terminamos el segundo curso de Hogwarts. En el tercer curso nos encontraremos con unos adolescentes hormonados dispuestos a cuestionar la razón pero sin dejar de mantener las distancias. ¿Podrán Draco y Hermione siquiera hablarse sin insultarse en su tercer curso? ¿Habrá algo más? Eso se verá muy pronto...

Agradezco a todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo tanto como con vuestras visitas como con vuestros follows/favs/reviews. Estos capítulos son de narración de lo que habría pasado si Draco hubiera sido un Gryffindor, por lo que no me estoy extendiendo demasiado con los detalles. Cuando lleguemos al sexto e incluso séptimo curso podré desarrollarlo todo mucho más elaborado.


	5. Frío y Garras

**Frío y garras.**

El tercer curso de Draco Malfoy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y no parecía que fuera a ser un curso muy alegre. Desde principios de las vacaciones de verano se había extendido la noticia de la fuga de un mago muy poderoso y tenebroso que se decía que estaba a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort y que había matado a más de una decena de magos incluyendo a Peter Pettigrew, del cual solo había dejado un dedo. Esta leyenda había recorrido todo Europa, llegando también a la mansión Malfoy donde el joven Draco se preparaba para empezar el curso al día siguiente.

—Padre, ¿no es peligroso el colegio ahora que Black anda suelto? —preguntaba antes de irse a la cama para estar descansado antes del gran día. Draco sabía que aquel hombre estaba emparentada con su tía Bellatrix Lestrange con la cual no recordaba haber tenido contacto alguno y con su propia madre, pero la amenaza de que aquel asesino podía andar suelto y buscando venganza en la misma habitación en la que él dormiría le ponía nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no... —respondió su padre—. Black solo busca vengarse de Harry Potter por acabar con el Señor Tenebroso... Aunque lograra entrar en Hogwarts no te haría... daño.

Sin embargo las palabras de Lucius sonaron poco convincentes, como si solo hubiera dicho lo que el joven Draco quería oír. Y es que lo que Draco no sabía es que en realidad Sirius era uno de los principales amigos de James Potter, el padre de Harry, y que lo último que haría sería hacerle daño a su hijo. Pero esas palabras bastaron para hacer que el joven rubio se callara y se marchara a la cama ya que al día siguiente tendrían que partir a la estación de King Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos.

…

Narcissa, su madre, lo despertó al día siguiente con los primeros rayos de Sol atravesando la ventana de su único hijo. Metiéndole prisa Draco se levantó y se vistió en apenas medio minuto, al tiempo que salía a los terrenos donde sus padres ya estaban esperándolo con el gran baúl preparado.

—Agárrame el brazo Draco —le ordenó su padre de forma imperativa pero cercana.

En cuanto lo hizo, la familia entera se apareció delante del tren que lo llevaría hasta Hogwarts y con un beso por parte de su madre y una mirada aprobadora por parte de su padre, Draco marchó subiendo en los vagones. Una vez dejó su baúl en uno de los compartimentos de Slytherin donde se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle, Malfoy decidió marchar a fastidiar a sus víctimas favoritas.

—Vaya... Mira quién tenemos aquí... —dijo Draco abriendo la puerta de un compartimento de Gryffindor, burlándose—. Potter, Weasley y... Granger... Me empiezan a dar arcadas... ¿Y quién es ese de ahí?

—Es un profesor Malfoy, así que ya estás tardando en largarte de aquí —respondió Hermione. La propuesta tomó por sorpresa al chico, que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a la _sangresucia_ pese a que habría preferido quedarse allí un rato.

Volvió hasta su compartimento donde se encerró con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini los cuales no dieron importancia a que el rubio llevara la túnica con el color de Gryffindor en sus bordes. Tras una pequeña charla acerca de Quidditch, Draco se quedó dormido con la ventana apoyada en el cristal mientras el Sol se ponía en el horizonte y las voces de sus compañeros se desvanecían lentamente, arrastradas por el sueño.

Le despertó el frío en su frente ante el tacto que ofrecía el gélido cristal sobre el que se apoyaba. Notaba como este se empañaba delante de sus ojos, ya abiertos, mientras echaba en falta el traqueteo del tren sobre las vías. El tren se había parado y alguien o algo estaba subiendo al transporte. Las luces parpadearon hasta que finalmente se apagaron y las temperaturas bajaron considerablemente en cuestión de segundos. El miedo se apoderó de Draco, que abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a paso ligero hasta avanzar a su vagón, el vagón de Gryffindor. Allí había un profesor, él sabría qué hacer y podría informarle así como protegerlo de lo que fuera que estaba subiendo... o esa era la escusa que se había formado en su cabeza para ir a comprobar si sus compañeros de Gryffindor se encontraban bien, pues aunque sentía odio por ellos no podía evitar preocuparse. Había pensado en Sirius Black, y eso lo atemorizaba.

Un poco antes de llegar al compartimento de Harry y sus amigos se paralizó a causa del terror que le ofrecía su mente ante la contemplación de sus ojos. Un ser espectral se encontraba absorbiendo lo que parecía ser el aire del compartimento. Inmediatamente y recordando lo que había pasado entre Granger y él en los anteriores años no pudo evitar preocuparse por su salud por un segundo, quitándose aquella idea de la cabeza ante la repugnancia por la _sangresucia. _Comenzó a retroceder cuando una luz salió de donde se encontraban los Gryffindor y expulsó a aquel ser del vagón haciendo que atravesará parcialmente a Draco.

Debilitado, volvió a su compartimento mientras notaba el alma dolorida y en su mente aparecían malos recuerdos, como si fueran pesadillas... y le sorprendió que uno de aquellos malos recuerdos hubiera sido el momento en que se enteró que Hermione había sido petrificada, a pesar de que detestaba sentir nada ajeno al desprecio por ella. Ni siquiera le resultaba atractiva. Al menos no mucho. Un poco.

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts llegó al andén del castillo parecía que todo el mundo hablaba de aquel aterrador suceso incluso se había corrido la voz de que Harry Potter se había desmayado de terror. Durante las carrozas que llevaron a los alumnos a Hogwarts fue el principal motivo de burla para Draco el cual se acercó a Potter y con palabras arrogantes se burló de su debilidad ante aquel ser espectral. Pero Draco se encontraba casi tan afectado como lo había estado Harry, por lo que en realidad no tenía muchas razones para burlarse, aunque seguiría haciéndolo.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, el director Dumbledore dio la noticia de que Hogwarts sería custodiada por aquellos seres que habían entrado al tren, y que no se podría salir del castillo cuando se hiciera de noche. Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Malfoy cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, y aparentemente Harry también se vio afectado ante tal perspectiva. Iba a ser un curso duro si debían estar protegidos de un asesino por unos seres que eran quizás más peligrosos que él. Además, el director dio la noticia de dos nuevos profesores: El profesor Lupin de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor Rubeus Hagrid, de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Esto provocó que Draco estallara en odio y mirara con una desagradable mirada al semigigante mientras el resto de la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudía con intensidad. Sin embargo, Draco no se privó de comer todo lo posible de aquel banquete de bienvenida que había sido preparado para ellos.

Una vez el banquete terminó los alumnos fueron guiados hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, permitiendo a Draco entrar en su habitación y tumbarse en la cama sin ánimo de hablar con nadie. La habitación era circular, y su cama era una de las dos que se encontraban más cercanas a la puerta, por lo que se tumbó sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa y se durmió con las cortinas de su cama cerradas para no ser molestado por los demás en aquella sala.

…

Días más tarde llegó la ansiada clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas por la simple razón de que era una asignatura nueva para todos, y esperaban cuál sería la primera criatura que les enseñaría Hagrid. La clase era compartida entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, por lo que Draco se reunió con sus leales amigos antes de ir a clase. Pasaron unos minutos burlándose tanto de Harry como de Hagrid antes de bajar hasta la casa del guardabosques y penetrar en los límites del Bosque Oscuro donde había un claro con unas vallas, y ante la sorpresa de todos, hipogrifos.

Tras una breve lección teórica acerca de como se debía comportar un mago ante un hipogrifo, Harry fue elegido para probar si podía acariciarlo y acabo volando sobre él, lo cual parecía un milagro ante los asustados alumnos que habían visto a la profesora de adivinación prever la muerte de Potter. Draco se debatía entre la ligera admiración por aquel logro y el desprecio por todo lo relacionado con el Gryffindor, por lo que cuando todos se acercaron a los hipogrifos para tratar de acariciarlos el joven Malfoy ya sabía lo que hacer. Hizo una pronunciada reverencia para acercarse lentamente, de forma correcta, hasta acariciar la cabeza del hipogrifo llamado "Buckbeak". Una vez logró acariciar su pico, miró por la pradera buscando a Granger la cual lo miraba algo celosa pues ella no podía acercarse a su hipogrifo. De pronto y con una fría sonrisa, Draco cometió un grave error inconsciente de lo que podía pasar.

—Si ese Potter puede, cualquiera puede hacerlo... ¿Verdad que sí, asquerosa bestia inmunda? —.

Sucedió en apenas unos segundos. Draco vio como Hermione ponía una mueca de horror y la cara de Draco se preparaba para el impacto arrugando sus gestos faciales y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que una sombra se abalanzaba sobre él. Alzó los brazos, impidiendo que la herida fuera mortal, pero las garras del animal desgarraron la carne de Malfoy produciendo una profunda herida en su extremidad superior derecha y lanzándolo al suelo. Se oyó un grito, procediente de Hermione, y que alertó a Hagrid que detuvo el ataque de Buckbeak y salvó a Draco. Entre gemidos de dolor, Draco notó como su cuerpo era levantado y llevado a la enfermería, sin poder evitar mirar a Granger una última vez.

Draco se pasó la siguiente semana en la enfermería, ya que el ataque había provocado una herida muy profunda en el brazo del chico y no podría asistir a clase, según había dicho la señorita Pomfrey. La noche tras el ataque había sido muy dolorosa pues Draco había tenido que tomar un suero para que se regeneraran algunos nervios del brazo, produciendo una sensación de ardor intensa que apenas le dejó dormir. Cuando consiguió hacerlo, apenas durmió unos minutos pues la luz que entraba por las ventanas lo cegó y hizo que el cansancio se acumulara en su cuerpo, haciendo que su mente no actuara todo lo bien que debería.

La puerta se abrió tras dar unos leves golpes en ella y una muchacha que Draco no pudo identificar apareció en la habitación. Era la hora de visitas, por lo que la señorita Pomfrey permitió que entrara a visitar al cansado Draco, pero solo durante cinco minutos. Una vez se acercó Draco pudo comprobar que la joven que se acercaba no era otra que Hermione Granger, cargando con un libro aferrado en su pecho como si estuviera nerviosa. Sintió una rápida nausea en el estómago y acto seguido apartó la mirada, clavándola en el techo.

—¿Has venido a burlarte? —preguntó Draco cuando la chica se colocó a su lado.

—No... En clase de transformaciones McGonagall me pidió que viniera a ver qué tal estabas... —dijo con un hilillo de voz la muchacha.

—Pues ya lo ves, por poco esa bestia casi me mata... Es una suerte que conserve el brazo —decía haciéndose el duro. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡La culpa es tuya por insultarle de esa manera!¡Si no hubieras insultado a Buckbeak no te habría atacado!

—Parece que entre engendros os defendéis, _sangresucia —_murmuró. Se sintió tentado a pedir perdón por aquella, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie—. Mi padre ya ha sido informado y está moviendo hilos en el Ministerio de Magia... pronto tu querido pollo será ejecutado por ser un monstruo peligroso.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es tu culpa que hayas sido atacado! —gritó, al borde de derramar una lágrima. Parecía que sentía lástima por el hipogrifo, pero también por Draco.

—Así ese Hagrid aprenderá a controlar a sus monstruos, si es que no lo quitan del cargo... —dijo sin prestarle atención con una malévola sonrisa.

—Ya veo... Creía que el sombrero había visto algo bueno en ti, pero solo eres una serpiente —murmuró Hermione mirándole a sus ojos grises profundamente dolorida—. Le diré a la profesora McGonagall que estás perfectamente...

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue, aferrándose a su libro con fuerza sobre su pecho como si hubiera terminado aquel mal trago o como si estuviera nerviosa. Draco no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirando a la muchacha caminar hacia la salida, fijándose en su andar y su trasero que se marcaba ligeramente sobre la túnica de Gryffindor. Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo esto y fingió mirar hacia otro lado repugnado, por si alguien lo había visto.

Lo que Draco Malfoy no se dio cuenta es que era imposible que Hermione hubiera acudido durante la clase de Transformaciones bajo petición de McGonagall pues era sábado, y no había clases aquel día. Sin embargo el cansancio no le permitió procesar aquella información, por lo que Hermione se salvó de aquel descuido por su parte por el que luego se cuestionó lo tonta que había sido. Los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada, ya que por alguna razón que no podía admitir estaba preocupada por Draco y su herida, a pesar de lo desagradable que había sido con Buckbeak y su amigo Hagrid.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre estos dos Gryffindors? Las hormonas de la adolescencia parecen dispararse cuando están juntos pese a que su mente rechace cualquier tipo de contacto, ni siquiera amistad. Dicen que un acontecimiento muy peligroso puede dejar unidas las almas de dos personas para siempre, y desde aquel día en el Bosque Prohibido durante el primer curso Draco había mirado de otra forma a Granger. Seguía odiándola, detestaba quién era e incluso no le gustaba su forma de ser, pero no podía evitar mirarla cuando ella no lo miraba a él.

* * *

Larga espera hasta este capítulo, como dije no puedo mantener unas fechas pues no se ni cuando podré ni cuando tendré ganas de escribir, y no quiero escribir sin ganas pues hago esto para disfrutar. Lamento si esta espera os parece larga a muchos, pero creo que el siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto.

(Antes de leer esto se recomiendo leer el capítulo). En este capítulo podéis encontrar un par de cosas interesantes. La primera es la preocupación que siente Draco por Hermione cuando los dementores en el tren, y la preocupación de Hermione por Draco tras su herida que casi le deja sin brazo. Como veis comienzan a aflorar sentimientos gracias a las hormonas de los adolescentes, pero siguen (y seguirán) con una relación de odio entre ellos que por el momento no permitirá pasar al amor.

¿Qué habrá en el próximo capítulo? Bueno, la verdad es que no hay demasiado en este libro sobre Draco Malfoy por lo que quizás cree algún que otro encuentro Draco-Hermione para ir cultivando sentimientos que afloraran en siguientes capítulos. Y tranquilos, pienso narrar también la escena en la que Hermione le da un puñetazo a Draco jajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y vuestras reviews, son las que me animan a continuar esto (ya que sino podría sencillamente imaginarlo para mí jajaja). Sin embargo, si os gusta la idea y el fan-fic, os animo a que marquéis favoritos y así veré si solo soy un fan-fic del montón o merece la pena seguir. Se que es aburrido leer otra vez lo que pasó sin apenas añadir nada nuevo, pero insisto: Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes cuando Draco llegue a los siguientes años, cuando no puedan soportar más sus sentimientos aunque se odien por ello... en fin, ya lo veréis.


End file.
